Seventh time lucky?
by cookieXdough
Summary: 6 years. 6 almost kisses. Will they ever get their act together and kiss? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok, so I know I just started writing a chapter fic for Lily and Scorpius, but I got this sudden idea, which I absolutely loved, and simply had to write. This is going to be 7 chapters in total, a group of one-shots, starting in Lily's first year, ending in her 7th, one for each year. I hope you like it, reviews are very much appreciated ;) I have already written the first 3 chapters, so will probably update every few days, then I'll start work on my other Lily/Scorpius fic, 'I'm the one with the brains' for those who haven't read it, go check it out ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine unfortunately, I own nothing except the story, plus some original characters.

"Let's play truth or dare," Lily said suddenly, closing her transfiguration book and looking round at her fellow first years with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That's for _Gryffindors_ to play, Slytherin's don't play such childish games," Arianne looked up from her homework, sneering slightly at the young red-head.

"Got something to hide have you Ari? Or just too _scared_ to play," Zara smirked, sharing a conspiratorial look with her best friend Lily, also shutting her book and sitting up.

"Of course not, I just don't really like the game," Arianne looked affronted and frowned a little.

"Come on Ari, it could be fun. I'm certainly up for it," India, another of the first year girls said, putting her homework back into her school bag and smiling.

"Are you going to play Isobel?" Lily looked at the last first year Slytherin girl with an expectant look, smiling warmly at her.

"As if I would miss on a chance to find out all your dirty secrets," Isobel answered with a glint in her eye, looking round at the other girls.

"Fine, I'll play, but if any of you gets in trouble, I'm blaming it on you guys," Arianne said finally, sending Lily a filthy look, shutting her book also.

"Excellent! I'll start. Zara, truth or dare," Lily grinned, looking straight at her best friend.

"Truth," Zara answered, knowing all too well the sort of thing Lily could make her do.

"Is it, or is it not true that you have a crush on my cousin Louis?" Lily asked with a twinkle in her eye and a slight smirk on her face. The other girls all looked at Zara with curiosity obvious on their faces. Zara herself looked shocked and a blush immediately spread across her face.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know," Zara mumbled, looking embarrassed as she bit her lip.

"Oh, I have my ways," Lily chuckled, winking at her friend. "It's your go to choose someone, you can't choose the person who chose you though," she added, deciding not to embarrass her friend further.

"Right, ok. Umm, Isobel, truth or dare?" Zara said, trying to recover as quickly as possible.

"I choose truth," Isobel answered confidently, smiling at the other girl.

"Right, if you had to kiss one of the first year boys, of any house, who would you pick?" Zara asked slowly, grinning back.

"Probably Jack Thomas, you know the tall Gryffindor kid who always hangs out with your cousin Fred?" Isobel answered after a little consideration, addressing Lily on the last bit.

"A _Gryffindor_? Why on earth would you want to kiss a _Gryffindor_?" Arianne sneered at Isobel, a look of distaste on her face.

"He's cute," Isobel shrugged, not at all put off by the other girl's reaction.

"Anyway, it's your turn to do a truth or dare Arianne," she said, smirking at the blonde with a twinkle in her eye.

"Truth," Arianne answered immediately, not trusting Isobel with a dare.

"Out of all the Gryffindor boys, which of them would you choose to kiss?" Isobel asked, a mischievous look on her face.

Arianne glared at Isobel, fidgeting in her seat as she considered how to answer the question. She mumbled something that none of the girls could hear, not looking at any of them.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that," Isobel said, a look of obvious enjoyment on her face, as she exchanged a grin with Lily.

"James Potter," Arianne mumbled through clenched teeth, glaring at Isobel again, not daring to look at Lily.

"James Potter you say? Well I'm sure Lily could put in a word for you if you like," Isobel looked at Lily with a smirk again, thoroughly enjoying teasing Arianne.

"Lily, truth or dare," Arianne cut in, an annoyed look still on her face.

"I think I'll go with dare," Lily smirked, sending Arianne a challenging look.

"Hmm, what shall I give you?" Arianne smirked back, looking round the common room as if looking for inspiration. Her eyes landed on a group of 3rd years and lit up, before looking back at Lily.

"I dare you, to go over there, and kiss Scorpius Malfoy," she said slowly, sending Lily a challenging look back.

"Sure," Lily answered, a look in her eyes as if to say 'challenge accepted'. She got up and walked casually over to the group of boys where Scorpius sat engrossed in a book, oblivious to anyone else.

"Alright Potter?" one of the boys looked appreciatively over the younger girl, smirking a little at her.

"Alright Zabini, how's it going with my cousin Gabi, I heard the two of you were getting on pretty well," Lily answered with a twinkle in her eye, smirking back. The other third year boys all laughed at this, while Zabini looked shocked and immediately hid his head in a book. Scorpius glanced up at the noise and noticed Lily, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Hey Malfoy. Mind if I kiss you? I mean, it can just be on the cheek or something. But I can't really let Arianne win, can I?" Lily went straight to the point, winking at the older boy.

"I don't see a problem with that," Scorpius shrugged, looking bemused.

"Cheers," Lily grinned, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek. Scorpius however, moved his head at the last second almost instinctively, so that their lips barely missed each other and she kissed him right at the corner of his lips. Both of them were blushing slightly when she pulled back and she smiled a little bashfully at him before turning round and walking back over to her friends.

"Easy," Lily smirked down at Arianne as she took her seat again, her usual confident look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Really sorry for the delay, been super busy and haven't had much time to get on here! Anyway, here's chapter 2, I found this one quite difficult to write, not quite happy with it, and it's really short, but it's the best I could do, hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is still unfortunately not mine.

"What on earth are you doing up so early Potter?" Scorpius called over to the lone figure sat at the Slytherin table.

Lily looked up from her mouthful of toast as the older boy took a seat next to her, smiling a little anxiously at the older boy.

"Quidditch trials," she answered simply, biting her lip nervously, looking back down at her plate of food.

"Quidditch trials are at 10. It's 8:30 Lily," Scorpius smiled kindly at the second year, starting to put food onto his plate.

"I couldn't sleep. Everyone in my family is so good at Quidditch, I don't know what I'll do if I'm not good enough. Why are you down so early yourself?" Lily asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I always have breakfast at this time. It's nice to have a bit of time to yourself sometimes, and I wake early anyway," Scorpius shrugged as he took a bite of egg from his plate.

"Fair enough," Lily nodded, picking her toast back up and taking another bite.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to be the same as your family though, they'll be happy with you whether you make it onto the team or not," Scorpius said after a couple minutes of awkward silence, looking up at Lily with a smile.

"I know, but _I_ really want to be on the team," Lily answered, her desire obvious in her tone and on her face.

"Well just try your best, and I'm sure you'll be great," Scorpius said encouragingly, patting the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Scorpius, I got picked for the team! I did it," Lily rushed over to the older boy as he was walking across the Quidditch pitch after Quidditch trials and flung her arms around him in a hug without even thinking. Scorpius stood in shock for a second before chuckling and returning the embrace.

"See, no need for you to be so worried after all. I knew you could do it all along anyway," Scorpius winked at her as she stepped away from him and they started walking out of the stadium.

"Of course you did. But anyway, thanks for, uh, putting up with me this morning, I was just nervous y'know?" Lily said with a look close to embarrassment on her face. She stood up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, as a thanks. It happened almost exactly the same as it had the year before, lips almost brushing again, but not quite. The only difference was when Lily ran off to join her friends again, she grinned back at him, not blushing in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok, so I haven't updated this in nearly a year...I don't really have an excuse, I guess I kinda forgot about it *looks sheepish* I don't even know why I'm starting updating again, I'm just feeling bored and found this next chapter on my computer, so though I'd update it and see if anyone wanted to read it...anyway, hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Nearly a year has passed since I last said this, and after that time I still do not own Harry Potter.

"Race you down there," Lily yelled to her friends, already running ahead of them through the snow down to Hogsmeade. Her friends started racing down after her, kicking up snow as they went.

"Not fair, you had a head start," Zara panted as she stopped beside Lily, trying to catch her breath.

"Nah, you're just slower than me," Lily grinned as she opened the door into the joke shop now owned by her uncle George. Zara and Isobel followed in behind her, looking around the store with excited looks.

"And what brings my favourite niece and her friends to my joke shop today, not planning any pranks I hope," Lily's red-headed uncle said jokingly when he spotted the girls and walked over to them.

"Us, pranks? We would never do such a thing, far too Gryffindor," Lily grinned at her friends, a look of great innocence plastered over her face.

"We could however do with some more dung bombs and I'm running low on your fireworks too. All for educational purposes of course," she said, winking at her uncle mischievously.

"Of course, I would highly frown upon you using them for anything different. I have some new and improved dung bombs actually, there are some in the store room," George grinned back at her, leading them through a door into a room at the back of the shop and summoning a box from a shelf near the back.

"Here we go, I think this should last you. I'll just get some more of those fireworks for you too," he said, giving Lily a decent sized bag full of the dung bombs and leading them back into the main store.

"Thanks Uncle George, I'll put them all to good use," Lily hugged the man, grinning at him with a twinkle in her eye after he'd given her another bag.

"I'm sure you will Lily. Now you three go off and enjoy yourselves," he answered, hugging her back and smiling as Lily and her friends left the shop.

"I really like your uncle, he's so nice. Plus we get free stuff from his shop," Isobel grinned, taking some of the dung bombs from the bag Lily had and putting them in her bag.

"Yeah, he's definitely my favourite uncle of yours. He doesn't seem to care that we're Slytherins even though he was a Gryffindor, unlike your uncle Ron," Zara agreed, also taking some of the dung bombs and fireworks and putting them in her bag as Lily kept the rest and stowed them away in her own bag.

"Yeah, my uncle Ron can be a bit annoying sometimes, but he's alright really. Uncle George is the best though, he's always been great fun," Lily agreed as the three third year girls headed towards the three broomsticks.

The door opened just as they were about to enter, to reveal the form of a tall boy that Lily knew well; Scorpius Malfoy. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Lily and smiled down at her.

"Hey Lily. First time to Hogsmeade eh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yep, just stocked up on some of my uncle's things. Thought we'd come in here and try some butterbeer for ourselves. Everyone's always saying how good it is. You do realise we're standing under mistletoe don't you?" Lily added, looking up at the leaves above them with a smirk.

"So we are," Scorpius said, looking up as well and trying his best not to blush.

"I don't know about you, but I'm awfully superstitious, and it's bad luck not to kiss if you're under mistletoe, I do hope you don't mind," Lily said mischievously, moving closer to the blonde and standing on tiptoe, leaning in to kiss him full on the lips this time. Scorpius' instincts however acted differently this time, making him move his head away, so Lily's lips landed on his cheek, away from their target. Lily pulled back, trying to hide the frown that wanted to show.

"Well, uh, see you later Lily," Scorpius said awkwardly, moving past Lily and away from her as quickly as he could.

"Since when have you been superstitious Lily?" Zara asked with a smirk, nudging her friend through the door and into the warmth of the pub.

So that's chapter 3, hope you guys like it, I know it's been a long time (I expect anyone reading this is probably new to this story anyway as I left people waiting too long first time round, but y'know...) reviews are very much appreciated, they make me happy, and a happy me means I don't screw up my exams which are coming up, and when I don't screw up my exams, I get even happier and in the mood to write more, which means I may even finish writing this fic ;) so it's a win-win situation really :P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Can you believe this? I've actually gone and written the next chapter! I didn't actually expect people to like this so much, but from your reviews I guess it doesn't totally suck. I keep having thoughts about what happens in between these scenes, but I seriously lack the motivation and time to make this a proper fic, so I'm afraid you're just gonna have to make do with this. As a result you don't really get to understand their thought processes so much, so apologies for that. But anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Despite my plan for world domination, I haven't actually put that plan into action yet, so I don't own Harry Potter just at the moment... *evil laughter*

The fourth year Slytherin girls sat huddled round in a circle in their dormitory in their pyjamas, heads bent together and giggling a little. They were passing round a bottle of smokey, redish looking drink, taking small sips as they went.

"Soo, Arianne. Who do you like at the moment? I never talk to you! It's a shame, we really should talk more often," Lily said, her words a little longer than usual as she grinned at her fellow Slytherin.

"We should! I couldn't agree more," the usually uptight girl exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Well, who do you like? There's got to be someone!" Zara asked, her eyes glinting with mischief, handing Arianne the drink.

"Umm, well promise not to tell anyone, but I may have a little bit of a thing for Damien Flint in the fifth year," she practically whispered his name, blushing profusely as she did and taking a large sip from the bottle to hide her face.

"Ooh yeah, he's kind of cute, I'll give you that. I bet he'd be _more_ than happy to go out with you," Isobel said, grinning as she took the bottle from the blonde girl and took a sip herself.

"I myself, as of yesterday, have a boyfriend, so I don't have to worry about such problems," Isobel said smugly, passing the bottle on to a wide-eyed Lily.

"You've been holding out on us missy! So Jack finally plucked up his Gryffindor courage then?" Lily scolded, hitting her friend playfully on the arm, but grinning none-the-less.

"I was going to tell you, I just hadn't found the right moment!" Isobel blushed slightly as she said this, grinning almost shyly.

"Have you guys kissed yet? When are you going on your first date? How did he ask you out?" Lily bombarded Isobel with questions, leaning in closer to her friend.

"Enough about me and Jack, I thought we were talking about who we all liked. I'm pretty sure I know who it is _you_ like Lily," Isobel quickly changed the subject, smirking at the red head.

"I don't like anyone at the moment," Lily said a little too quickly, a hint of panic flashing though her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Don't be silly, of course you do Lily. It's pretty obvious that you like Scorpius," Zara said with a grin, taking the bottle off Lily and drinking from it.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scorpius and I are just friends," Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle off Zara again and taking a big gulp.

"You're not going to fool us Lily, the whole of Slytherin knows you like Scorpius, except perhaps Scorpius himself," India laughed a little, leaning back against her bed.

"I don't blame you Lily, apparently he's a good kisser too, well Cleo Nott in 6th year said he was anyway," Arianne said, leaning her head on her hand and smiling at Lily.

"Scorpius has kissed Cleo? But Lily's way prettier, and smarter than her, she'd be so much better suited for Scorpius," Isobel frowned, pouting slightly as Lily took another sip of the drink.

"Actually, I was talking to Clara Harrow, Cleo's best friend and she was saying Scorpius only kissed Cleo because of some bet between the 6th year boys. From what I've heard, Scorpius likes someone but won't tell anyone, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's you Lily," India grinned at Lily, being well known for hearing all the gossip and little secrets in Slytherin house.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've already told you, we're _just_ friends," Lily insisted, looking down at the floor.

"I don't believe it for one second," Zara rolled her eyes, taking the bottle from Lily and having a sip.

"I bet, if you went down there right now, and kissed him, he uh...?" Isobel didn't seem quite sure how to finish the sentence and frowned a little.

"The point is, you should totally go kiss him," Arianne quickly said, grinning at Lily.

"Seriously? No, just no," Lily shook her head, laughing a little nervously.

"I'm afraid it's out of your control now Lily. We all agree it's in your best interest. You're coming with me," Zara declared, putting the bottle of drink on the floor, standing up and grabbing Lily's arm.

India stood up and grabbed Lily's other arm and the two girls hoisted a struggling Lily off the floor. They guided her out the door, which Isobel had opened and half dragged, half carried Lily down the stairs towards the common room, Lily struggling and protesting the whole way. By the time they turned the last corner of the stairs, Lily had given up and walked as slowly as possible, while the other girls pushed her forwards. Because of this, she tripped over the last step and threw her arms out to stop herself from face-planting. Due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed however, she still managed to hit her head, causing it to spin horribly. Her dorm mates all burst out in giggles, causing her to look up. She wasn't actually surprised to see, instead of her friends, standing right in front of her was none other than Scorpius Malfoy, with a bemused expression on his face.

"Need some help there Lily?" he asked, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"What happened...? We were just in our dormitory...and then? I fell..." Lily frowned, taking Scorpius hand and standing up. It seemed she'd hit her head pretty hard because she couldn't seem to remember what had just happened. Once Lily was standing, Scorpius let go of her hand, stepping back to give her some room. This was a bad idea however as she staggered, her legs almost giving way. Scorpius quickly stepped forward and caught her in his arms, bringing the two Slytherins very close together.

"Oh. Hi," Lily giggled slightly, looking up into his eyes as her face involuntarily moved closer to his. It was only when their lips were mere centimetres apart that she seemed to realise what was happening. Her eyes widened and she immediately stepped back away from him, her head spinning round to find the other Slytherin girls all watching her.

"I, uh, got to go...bye," she muttered, turning round and pushing past the other girls and running back to her dormitory.

I don't know what I think of that...it's getting harder to come up with ways for them to nearly kiss...I would love to hear what you think about it though. Next chapter, I'm planning to make more centred around Scorpius, as so far they've shown Lily's thought processes a lot more. So look forward to finally finding out what Scorpius is thinking about Lily ;)

Edit: Ok, so after Eto117's review, I realised for some stupid reason, I changed it to first person for about 2 sentences, I have no idea how I did that...but I have rectified that problem now :P


End file.
